Moments Like This
by alazypotato
Summary: Two drabbles a chapter. James/Lily. "'Y'know, Sirius is a much better kisser than you are,' Lily stated when they broke apart."
1. 1 & 2

_A/N: Two drabbles a week-I think that's how it's going to go._

* * *

**[ 1 ]**

"The poor prat. He's probably fallen heads over heels for you right now," James acknowledged. "He was _all over you_." He sounded disgusted and jealous at the same time, glaring at the back of the boy's retreating figure.

And for the first time in his life, he found himself cursing at the fact that Lily was so beautiful, as she had attracted many other unwanted male admirers. Although, he couldn't blame them, for they've fallen for her charm the same way he fell for hers.

Lily scoffed loudly, flushing a bit. "That's not possible. We just met _five minutes ago_, James. I hardly think it's possible for someone to fall in love with me the first time they met me."

"You don't believe in love at first sight." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

She nodded in response, inputting her opinions afterwards, "No. I don't think it's possible to become infatuated with someone after one meeting. You have to know more about that person to be able to harbor romantic feelings for them."

James simply shrugged carelessly. "It only took me three seconds to fall in love with you."

* * *

**[ 2 ]**

As he apologized, he was glad she accepted. However, the fact that she was stating that returning the kiss was nothing but a mere mistake on her part shattered his heart to pieces. He knew that no matter what happened, that part of his heart would never heal, for you can never really forget your first love.

He was really pathetic. Now, all hopes that he had a chance of her were disintegrated with lost hope and a broken heart. He always believed that he had a chance, and now that they were friends and she was able to see another side of him, he thought there was still hope. However, that was all gone. And it hurt more than anything else he had ever felt or experienced since she was more than just a girl. She was Lily Evans and Lily Evans was the one girl that he would always love, despite everything.

* * *

_A/N: Your feedback (negative or positive) means the world to me._

_E.Q_


	2. 3 & 4

**[ 3 ]**

"Must you look so pretty?" James inquired curiously. "If you're going to stand there and look pretty like that, you have to at least let me snog you senseless. It's only fair."

Lily shoved him away, giving him a death glare. However, he could have sworn he saw her perfect lips curl upwards. "Life isn't fair. Now are you going to actually help me with my Christmas shopping or stare at me all day?"

"I would rather stare at you all day," he responded promptly, grinning in the process. "Christmas shopping is such a boring and tedious task," he complained.

She shook her head in annoyance, pushing him into Honeydukes. "You were the one who offered to help me with my Christmas shopping. You're acting like I made you do so."

He shrugged, glancing around at the selection of sweets that was offered there. However, he had such a hard time paying attention to anything other than Lily at the moment. He stood by what he had said earlier... about her looking so pretty. And quite frankly, the fact that she was so beautiful was distracting.

It was true that he agreed to go help her with her Christmas shopping; he didn't want to though. He hated Christmas shopping, but he knew that he wasn't able to pass up an opportunity to spend time with her... in Hogsmade, nevertheless. He never could; he knew that it was physically impossible.

"James? What do you think I should get my parents?" she inquired, nudging him in the ribs, attempting to catch his attention.

"O-Oh. Uh... I don't know." He knew that he should have provided her with a more intelligent answer, but she was distracting him and there was absolutely nothing he could have done to keep himself from staring at her. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing," she promptly answered. "I don't really want anything. I'll feel bad if you get me something and I won't know what to give you in return."

"C'mon, Lily. I'll buy you something you don't like if you won't tell me what you do like. And you don't have to get me anything." That was a lie of course. He already knew exactly what she liked and disliked, but he felt the need to ask her anyways.  
She sighed to herself. "I don't want anything."

"I'll buy you chocolates," James decided with absolute clarity, "of all shapes and sizes."

"I told you I didn't want anything!"

He walked off, ignoring her protests. Buying several different types of her favorite chocolates (or the ones he had seen her eating a lot over the past few years-not that he'd been watching her eat chocolate often or anything), he quickly payed for them before Lily decided to come after him and tackle him for buying her the sweets. He knew that she had a hard time accepting presents from others, but it wouldn't feel right to go without a present for her, especially since they became friends this year. He just wished she'd be more complying...

After paying for the sweets, he walked back to her, feeling triumphant and pleased with himself. Oblivious to everything, he saw her prowling through the store for her parents' Christmas gifts. He slipped it into her bag silently, smiling to himself. She would open up her bag sometime between today and tomorrow, and she would yell at him (and probably beat him up in the process too for not listening to her). However, he knew it would be worth it.

Anything he did for Lily was always worth it.

* * *

**[ 4 ] **

"Watch it, Potter. If you're not careful with your words, I might have something to do with your inability to reproduce," she threatened, waving her finger in his direction with the scariest glare that she could muster.

James grinned obnoxiously at her failed attempt to threaten him, since he had been immune to her glare after some time. "I thought you wanted children, Evans."

Ducking her head to hide a smile, she retorted, "Not with you, silly."

"Really? 'Cause that's not what you said last night."


	3. 5 & 6

**[ 5 ]**

James made it a-somewhat-personal mission to appeal to that lovely girl who had attracted his attention since day one. No matter what, he wasn't going to stop at anything to get what he wanted.

Nervous, but confident, he decided to ask her out to the first Hogsmade trip in third year. He had no reason to be anxious, he thought to himself; no girl will ever declined a date with him, but for some reason, approaching Lily was harder than it seemed.

"Get a grip, James. She's just a girl," James muttered to himself, regaining his confidence, and walked up to Lily. She was on her way to do whatever it is that Lilys do. "Evans, I have a question."

"Shoot," she said, clearly bored. Her tone made it clear that she'd rather be doing anything but be talking to him at the moment. Perhaps, those things may include strolling through the Forbidden Forests and getting ripped apart by the foul creatures that inhabit the place.

The fact that she did not like the boy was an understatement, but she knew that if she didn't talk to him, he wouldn't leave her alone until he did get a chance to talk to her. The boy was - what many would say - persistent.

He looked into her eyes and started to freak out even more. Her eyes were a bit intimidating, making him even more nervous than he'd ever been his entire life. "Evans, will you go to Hogsmade with me?" His composure changed to a much more maturer teenage boy. Proud and confident, that's what he was right now.

"No," she said simply, picking up her pace.

James followed her a bit desperately, catching her arm. "No?"

Lily firmly repeated, "No." When he still looked at her as if she slapped him, she added, "What part of 'no' do you not understand? Would you like some clarification for your dimwitted ego?" She snatched her arm away from him and strode away, leaving James Potter flabbergasted and heartbroken for the first time of his life.

* * *

**[ 6 ]**

"Bloody prat; I have absolutely no idea how you were able to get every single girl in the school to fall in love with you."

"Not every single one," James muttered quietly, giving her a subtle glance if he was trying to hint something important. "Not the one that really matters at least..."

Lily raised her eyebrows, laughing at the faulty of his statement. "Really? What if I told you that you're wrong?"

"What are you talking about, Evans?" James inquired. He had a hopeful look in his eye that glinted as the sunlight shone brilliantly upon his messy hair.

"I mean you got every single girl at Hogwarts to fall in love with you, and that of course, includes me." And the last thing she was aware of was the feel of his lips against hers-everything else was a misty haze and seemed to have its lost meaning as the world around her slipped away


	4. 7 & 8

**[ 7 ]**

"Are you going to share?"

James looked at Lily with wide eyes, staring at the muffin in her hand hungrily. It was the last muffin on the Gryffindor table and Lily snatched it a few seconds before James was able to. Now, he was stuck admiring the muffin that was in her hands.

"Nope," she replied cheerfully. She plucked a piece from its original state and plopped it in her mouth, smacking her lips together teasingly. She flashed him an another teasing smile before plopping another piece into her mouth.

"Li-lyyyyyyy," he complained, looking at her with his lips slightly parted, pouting. "I want a piece too!"

She sighed, looking up at him. "Alright."

"Really?" He looked surprised, as if he didn't expect her to comply so soon, or at all for that matter.

"Mhmm," she nodded, smirking to herself. "Open your mouth and close your eyes."

Without hesitation, he closed his eyes and parted his lips farther, allowing Lily to feed him a piece of the muffin.

However, that was just his expectations.

What actually happened contrasted deeply with his expectations. In reality, he felt something else... someone's tongue being shoved down his throat. Knowing fully well who it was, James could not complain or protest, even if he didn't get the muffin in the end.

That sneaky little-oh was that a piece of muffin he tasted in between her teeth? _Mmmm_...

* * *

**[ 8 ]**

"You're James Potter. You're never nervous-not even before a major exam or the Quidditch final," Lily constantly tells him whenever the topic of nervousness comes up.

However, that is certainly not true. He does get nervous before exams and Quidditch matches, but he chooses to not let Lily see that side of him. He gets extremely nervous when she is around him, smiling and laughing with him. He is simply nervous being in her presence, being afraid of making a fool of himself. However, because he his so nervous, he ends up making a fool out of himself anyways.

He looked down at her slowly and said firmly, "I'm always nervous when it comes to you though."


	5. 9 & 10

**[ 9 ]**

The best part was, he was actually going with her on visits to Hogsmade, instead of hiding in a bush and stalking her. And he was simply overjoyed. Well he would like to say that he was. At the moment, he was a bundle of nerves... waiting for Lily... by the entrance-

What if she doesn't come? What if she stood him up? What if she forgot? What if she remembered but realized that it was a bad idea, so she decided not to come last minute? What if she regrets going with him to Hogsmade? What if-

And there she was... smiling beautifully towards his direction. All his doubts faded away as she made her way toward him.

* * *

**[ 10 ]**

He caught her fiddling with his mom's wedding ring once-the one he always took with him once his mother passed away-while they were dating. Of course, when she saw him lean by the doorway with an amused smile, she quickly denied it and said that she only picked it up because it dropped on the floor. However, he knew for a fact that the ring had been tucked carefully in his robe pocket, and he never took it out or placed it anywhere else, in fear that she would see it and freak out. Well he wouldn't mind, honestly, but he had intended to propose to her with that ring and wanted to completely surprise her.

However, she was Lily, and there was nothing more to be said about that. He could not get anything past her, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't hide many things from her, but if he did, she would eventually find out. In spite of something as big as this, she did not once brought it to his attention. This worried him to no end. Did that mean that she did not want to marry him? Did that mean that she wasn't taking the same approach to their relationship as he had? It's true that he had fancied for a longer period of time, but he couldn't help but feel worried about his proposal. He had never felt so much nervousness as he had felt the moment before getting down on one knee and blurt his question out.

Nothing worried him as her answer. She was never known for her straight responses... just very indirect, ambiguous, and cheeky answers.

Fear of rejection-that's what it was. After all these years, he never really got over it.

Some Gryffindor he was.

He knew that he ought to get better at speaking to Lily. They were dating for more than a year but he still couldn't find the nerve to talk to her about certain things sometimes... how exactly was he supposed to ask her to marry him if all that came out of his mouth was gibberish every time he tried.

* * *

_A/N: This may or may not be my last chapter._


	6. 11 & 12

_A/N: I guess these two drabbles somewhat relate._

_Ehehehe... I was in the mood for something kissy-kissy related... so 'ere you go. Enjoy!_

* * *

**[ 11 ]**

"Can I kiss you?" inquired James, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, fondly caressing the side of her head.

"I don't know, can you?" she teased, grinning slightly. She tilted her head against his hand and looked up at him, awaiting his response.

James sighed. Of course, Lily would make sure he would ask her properly before letting him kiss her. "May I kiss you?" he inquired once again.

"Nope," she responded almost immediately.

Flinging his arm across her shoulder and bringing her closer to him, he pouted. "Why not? I should be able to kiss you whenever I want though. What's the point of dating you if you won't even kiss me?"

"Just because we're dating doesn't mean that I will let you snog me whenever you wish." Lily looked smug now, but James was not pleased at the fact that his own girlfriend wouldn't even snog him.

"It's my birthday, though," James sulked, with a slight pout on his lips. "I'll just kiss you anyways."

In one quick motion, he ducked his head down before Lily could push him away and planted a slobbering kiss onto her check, grinning maniacally. Lily's face scrunched up in mock disgust and wiped her hand on her cheek. "Ewww, Potter. You are a terrible kisser. Remind me why I even bothered to go out with you again."

James tilted his head. "Well there's the fact that I am bloody handsome and charming. Oh and you're also in love with me—wait, are you implying that you only went out with me because I was a great kisser?"

"Well of course! What else is there to you?"

"Oy!" James cried out.

Lily chuckled and muttered something inaudible to his ears. "Now make yourself useful and kiss me, yeah?"

* * *

**[ 12 ]**

"Y'know, Sirius is a much better kisser than you are," Lily stated when they broke apart.

James, scowling, readjusted his hands and slid them down to her waist, untangling them from her hair. "How would you know?" he challenged.

Lily smirked, twirling a strand of his hair around her fingers. "Didn't he tell you? Sirius and I are getting together, and we're going to run away once we graduate."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Sirius and I are having a secret affair, James. I thought you'd be more observing about the things your girlfriend and best mate do together when you're not around."

James raised his eyebrows and reprimanded her. "You are _not_ allowed anywhere near Sirius again. I can't have my girlfriend going around with my best mate. That'll do wonders to my reputation." He leaned his forehead towards her and captured her lips with his. "And as for kissing," he murmured under his breath, "I'll just show you who's a better kisser." He pressed his lips firmly against hers, moving them passionately and eagerly.

Lily grinned happily against his lips, as he was reacting to it in the exact way she wished. She knew her boyfriend—he would take that insult to heart and try his best to be better than Sirius. She made a mental note to apologize to him later as he hated to be compared to Sirius, but in the meantime, she let her lips take control. She kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm as a means of saying sorry.

* * *

_A reviewer a day keeps this creepy writer away,_

_Lily. (:_


End file.
